Au fond de la bibliothèque
by Marra13
Summary: En Elyne, deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent. Ils passent un bon moment ensemble, seuls, au milieu des livres. Rien, pas même leur devoir, ne les séparera.


Trilogie Magicien Noir

Dannyl et Tayend

Dannyl se cacha derrière une étagère de livre et retint un petit rire. Tayend courait à travers les rangés de livres et le cherchait de partout. Il approchait de là où il se tenait. L'ambassadeur sourit et l'attrapa quand son compagnon passa à côté de lui.  
-Je t'ai eu Tayend. rit le jeune homme.  
-C'est pas juste Dannyl ! Tu utilise ta magie pour courir plus vite ! dit le jeune Tremmelin en soufflant.  
-C'est plus drôle si tu me cherche pendant un peu plus de temps. Je ne suis pas très bon à cache-cache. répondit Dannyl en posant sa tête au creux du cou de son amant.  
-J'ai droit à un bonus alors.  
-Lequel ? demanda le jeune mage en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Celui-là. sourti Tayend en se penchant sur ses lèvres.  
Il s'embrassèrent passionnément. Tayend le poussa contre l'étagère et son dos toucha le meuble. Heureusement pour eux, c'était solide et stable. Tandis que son amant plaçait ses mains contre le meubke pour l'empêcher de quitter leur étreinte, Dannyl le serra contre lui. Son corps était chaud et son coeur battait vite.  
Le mage avait envie de lui plus que tout en ce moment. Le travail l'opressait et l'empêchait de voir son cher Tayend autant qu'il le voulait. Il vint lentement mordiller l'oreille de son compagnon qui gémit de plaisir. Il s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux un instants. Tayend rougissait et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Lui aussi avait du temps devant lui et surtout... l'envie.  
-Dannyl faisons-le.  
-Ici ? Irand ne va pas... nous trouver et...  
-Non. murmura t-il amusé. Il ne viendra pas. Il sait que ça nous _dérangerait_.  
-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à cela alors. lâcha t-il avec malice.

Tayend décolla ses mains de l'étagère et vint doucement les passer sur le visage de Dannyl. Celui-ci eut un petit rire avant de se pencher sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Elles étaient douces ses lèvres, pénétrantes et vigoureuses. Le jeune mage fit ensuite entrer sa langue dans sa bouche.  
Tayend le tira contre lui plus fort et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il se décollèrent et le jeune Tremmelin commença à délasser la ceinture de la robe de Dannyl. En réponse, le mage glissa ses mains sous la chemise du jeune homme et caressa son torse avec tendresse. La ceinture tomba et Tayend souleva la robe violette de son compagnon. Le mage, pour l'aider, avait retiré ses mains et les dressa rapidement au-dessus de sa tête pour faire passer son habit. Il tomba à terre et Dannyl s'occupa de la chemise de Tayend.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent tout ôté, lentement, avec parfois des sourires enjoleurs, ils se serrèrent à nouveau dans leurs bras. Son corps nu frissona au contact de celui de Dannyl. Alors, ce dernier frotta doucement le dos de Tayend pour le réchauffer un peu. Le souffle du jeune mage était si poignant et son regard si envoûtant que Tayend ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur. Il plongea son nez dans les cheveux de son homme et sourit. Même son odeur l'emmenait au paradi.

Dannyl plaça sa main droite au dessus des fesses de son amant et de la gauche il le fit basculer au sol. Le mage le déposa sur leurs habits et déposa un baiser sur son front. Le second, ce fut sur la joue, le troisième sur le nez, le quatrième dans le cou et le dernier sur la bouche.  
Tayend lui avait caressé le dos pendant ce temps. Il entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de Dannyl et l'attira contre lui. Le jeune homme voulait qu'il s'allonge sur lui. Il le fit et sentit le pénis de son amant devenir dur. Un sourire vint orner ses lèvres tandis qu'il caressait la joue de Tayend.

Le jeune Tremmelin appuya son front contre celui de Danyl et sourit. Ils étaient si bien tous les deux. Seuls, au milieu de cette masse de livres, sans personne pour les déranger. Tayend embrassa Dannyl une autre fois. Il s'arrêta soudain.  
-Dannyl, tu as une réunion non ? demanda t-il dans un timide murmure.  
-Et alors ? Ils peuvent se là mettre où je pense leur réunion. Je suis avec toi et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que toi. susurra malicieusement Dannyl.  
-Oh mon Dannyl...  
-Qu'y a-t-il mon Tayend ? sourit le mage.  
-Je t'aime Dannyl. lâcha t-il avec un roucoulement de plaisir.  
Le jeune ambassadeur venait de serrer un peu plus les jambes, frottant son sexe contre le sien.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Tayend. répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Les deux hommes se mirent à glousser doucement avant de changer de position. Ils passèrent des heures et des heures ainsi, à se câliner et s'embrasser, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.  
-Tu as une clé ? demanda Dannyl en un soupir.  
-Oui. Il y a des couvertures vers le bureau d'Irand. rajouta le jeune Tremmelin en gloussant.  
-Super.

Dannyl et Tayend se relevèrent et se dépêchèrent d'attraper des couvertures. Ils revinrent là où ils avaient laissé leurs habits et en déposèrent une au sol. Ils s'allongèrent et tirèrent l'autre sur eux.  
Les deux amants étaient collés l'un à l'autre et s'entouraient de leurs bras. Ils se donnèrent un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir. des sourires de bonheur ornant leurs doux visages.


End file.
